Conventionally, rhythm games and flag games in which a player steps on a foot switch or depresses buttons on a controller in sync with music and tasks displayed on a screen have been proposed. The techniques of the rhythm games are disclosed in the patent literature described below.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a dance game device in which dance instruction data set in a rhythm setting unit is read out from a dance instruction data memory for realizing a dancing game that is impressive and creates a sense of rhythm by allowing a user to use a whole body to express sense of rhythm to the music, and conducting performance in sync with the sequential instructions. Then, a display control unit displays a character for guiding a dance, and indicates movement to the music within the dance area on a monitor. The instructions for the dance movement's timing are given by the movement of the character. When a player dances by following the content displayed on the monitor, a detection means detects the movement, and a dance movement monitor loads the movement. An amount of gap detection/integrating unit calculates a score according to the gap in timing, and the rhythm setting unit evaluates the score. Subsequently, the next dance instruction data is set according to the evaluated result.
The detection means is allocated with switches placed on the back and the front, and the right and the left of the pad, and the detection means detects steps that a player performed in a dance depending on the on-off status of the switches.
[Patent Literature 1] Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2001-178965